Iz the Vampire Slayer
by roswell98892
Summary: Isabel moves with her family from L.A. to Roswell. Will she able to keep her destiny a secret for long?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Roswell or Buffy Characters used.   
  
Max, Lonnie, Isabel, and Dawn Evans were in riding in Max's jeep on their way to there new house in Roswell, New Mexico. Recently the Evans were living in LA untill a unfoutunte event got one of the Evans sisters kicked out of school. So here they are on there way to there new home. Max points to a sign and says 5 miles till Roswell.  
  
"I can't believe we had to move to this hell hole," Dawn announces to her siblings.  
  
"Well this is where dad decided to start his new office at so deal with it," Lonnie told her sister.  
  
"Dawn, just give it a chance it might not be so bad." Max told her trying to get her calmed down.  
  
"This sucks, I left all my friends back in LA and have to make new ones while starting junior high." Dawn yells in anger. "At least you three have each other where as I have no one."  
  
Isabel listens to her younger sister yell about how much she hates the situation and begins to feel even guiltier. If it wasn't for her and her stupid destiny they wouldn't even be in this mess. But no Isabel is the slayer the one girl in the world chosen to save the world from evil. It wasn't so bad in the beginning her watcher had been awesome helping her learn what she was able to do with her abilities. Eventually she began to come home with cuts and bruises from fighting vampires. She told her parents she was getting into fights with people but she never started them. It was kind the truth. Then getting in trouble from ditching school. Finally he watcher was killed and she burnt down the school gym was the last draw they kicked Isabel out off school and forced her intire family to move to Roswell.  
  
"Izzy," Lonnie called to her forcing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Iz, were here." Max told her.  
  
It was a three story Victorian looking house with a balcony hanging off of one room . God she hoped she would get that room it would make sneaking out so much easier. Once in side the four of them split up to find there rooms. There parents had told them before they left they were going to decide which room each of their children got in order to decrease the fighting. Isabel walked up the stairs and looked in the first room to find Dawn unpacking her things. No balcony. Next she found Max's room at the end of the hall in between the two rooms were their parents room. In between Max's room and their parents room was a door which she assumed went to the attic. Isabel opened the door and walked up the stairs half way up there was another door or the stairs continued. Isabel opened the door to find herself in her room. By the looks of it she was in one of the cone looking parts of the house. Figures they stick me in between Lonnie and them Isabel thought shaking her head. Walking over to the window she saw the balcony. Score she said silently. Looking at it the ladder was about 6 feet or so from the ground. Maybe they thought it was to far from the ground to jump from. Isabel walked out of her room and up to Lonnie's it suited her personality, kinda dark up there, and had stain glass windows in interesting patterns.   
  
"Iz this house rocks I love my room," Lonnie told her while unpacking.  
  
The twins talked till dinner then Isabel went to unpack her room until she went to sleep to get up for school tomorrow. 


	2. Past revisted

editors note: Sory about the bad grammer English has never been my strong suit.  
The next morning the four kids pulled up to a school. "This is it," Dawn asked.  
"Looks that way," Lonnie told her.  
"I think the smaller building is yours," Max told Dawn.  
They said there goodbye to Dawn and went towards the school. "Wow this place is so small," Lonnie commented. "Oh Iz look at those guys checking us out," Lonnie told her.  
Sure enough two kinda geeky but cute guys checking them out as they walked. Once they arrived in the principals office Mr. Fluttee introduced himself. "Ok lets see if my secretary has the right names. You must be Max, Lonnie, and Isabel." Mr. Fluttee asked.  
"Looks like we have another set of twins in the school," Mr. Fluttee announced.  
"Actually triplets," Lonnie told him.  
"Oh dear, bet your parents had fun with all three of you at one time." He told them.  
"Well here in Roswell everyone starts with a clean slate," he told them ripping the three records in half. "Even with.....," he looked down at the first one. "burning a school down." Looking back down he paled a bit and began taping that record back up. "We do not want any thing like that happening while in Roswell," He replied looking at Lonnie.  
Isabel felt bad her sister was being lectured for her.  
"Actually that was me" she told him.  
"You are Isabel?" Mr. Fluttee asked.  
"Yes, you see the gym was full of vam. of asbestos," Isabel told him.  
"Any how we frown on burning of buildings. Also make sure to be home at dark we loose a lot of students because they do not listen to that rule." Mr. Fluttee told them.  
"Why?" Max asked.  
"Do they move away?" Lonnie asked.  
"No they die, really quite sad. Well anyway welcome to Roswell." Mr. Fluttee told them while walking to the door.  
The three disturbed teens walked into the hallway.  
"Well first we should find our first class what do you have" Max asked.  
"History," Isabel told him.  
"Chemistry," Lonnie told him.  
"Well Lonnie guess your going with me," Max told her.  
"See ya after first hour Iz," Max and Lonnie told her.  
Isabel was finding her way to go when somebody ran into her and knocked her bookbag contents everywhere. She was picking them up when someone bent down and began to help her. "New here?" He asked.  
"Is it that obvious?" She asked.  
"I'm Alex Whitman and this is my twin Xander." He told her.  
"Hi, I'm Isabel Evans and I just moved her with my twin sister Lonnie and our other twin Max, and our little sister Dawn." Isabel told him. "We just moved here from"  
"LA," Alex finished for her.  
"It's a small town word travels fast," Xander told her. "Ok well I'm going to class nice to meet you two," Isabel told them.  
Isabel walked off to history. During class she was told to turn to page 233 and discovered she didn't have a book. A girl slid over and let her look with her. After class she introduced herself.  
"Isabel, I'm Cordelia Chase." She introduced herself. "You might want to go into the library and get the books you will need"  
Cordelia was asking Isabel lots of questions about LA, when Max and Lonnie found them. "Well anyway the library is there, see ya later." She said as she walked off.  
Max, Lonnie, and Isabel walked in to see a man sitting behind the desk. Max walked over to him and told them they were looking for books. Just as he was about to grab something another boy came in followed by a girl. "Dad can I talk you for a min." He asked.  
The girl walked over and introduced herself. "Hi you must be the new kids I'm Maria Deluca," she told them.  
Lonnie looked at her she was to bubbly for her. "Oh neat tattoo is that a rune?" Maria asked.  
"Ya you know about them?" Lonnie asked.  
"Oh ya I know all about witchcraft," she told Lonnie.  
Ok maybe she will not be as bad as I thought Lonnie told herself. She knows about witchcraft somebody in this town is not completely dull.  
"Me and my friend Willow are always practicing spells to see if we can get them to work. You'll have to come over some time and try it with us," Maria told her.  
"Cool," Lonnie said.  
"Ria you ready to go," the guy called.  
"Yep thats my brother Kyle. See ya later," Maria told them running after him.  
The three of them turned back to the desk.  
"I'm Mr. Valenti," he told them.  
"Ok which one of you is Isabel," Mr. Valenti asked.  
"I am," Isabel answered.  
"Ok I believe this is for you," he said handing her a book with name Vamps across the front.  
"No this doesn't belong to me she said handing the book back," Isabel told him then took off running out of the library. "My mistake," he mumbled watching her run down the hall.  
"Iz," Max called then took off after her followed by Lonnie. 


	3. More members

"Isabel," Max called as he chased his sister down the hall.  
Isabel continued to run until a petite brown headed girl got in her way and forced her to halt, allowing Max and Lonnie to catch up to her.  
"Iz why did you take off from the library like that," Max questioned.  
"You were in the library?" The brown haired girl asked sounding shocked. "Oh right you must be the new kids that would explain it. I'm Liz Parker."

"I'm Max Evans and these are my sisters Isabel and Lonnie," Max told her in complete awe.

"Why were you so shocked, to hear we were in the library?" Lonnie asked.

"Because hardly anyone goes in there," a blond girl replied as she a red headed girl and a guy with spiky hair came walking up.

"You are," Lonnie asked.

"I'm Liz's sister Buffy and these are our friends Micheal and Willow Gurine," Buffy told them.

"Guys these are the new students Max, Lonnie, and Isabel," Liz told them.

"Why does hardly anyone go into the library?" Isabel spoke for the first time.

"Well for one thing the place is just creepy and then the new Liberian is scary too," Willow told them.

"Well he seemed ok to me. Back to the question Iz what made you go running out of there," Max told them.

"Um well.... We should probably get to class," Isabel told them dodging the question.

"Ya she is right we probably should," Liz told them.  
"Where's your classes?" Buffy asked.  
"We all have English 2nd hour," Lonnie told her.  
"Cool we have that too, follow us," Willow told them. 


	4. Thoughts

After second hour they discovered that they all had at least one of the others in there classes. By the end of the day Max waited for Lonnie and Isabel to come out so they could pick up Dawn and go home. Max was standing on the stairs when Liz comes up to him.  
"So what are you going to do after school?" she questioned.  
"Well i'm waiting for my sisters then we have to pick up Dawn. Then I'll probably find something to do. Why," Max told her.  
" Oh I was wondering if you all were going to the Crashdown after that we all are going to go to a club called Area 51," Liz told him.  
"I'll talk to them about it we probably will since there is nothing better to do tonight," Max told her.  
"Cool so I'll see you tonight then," Liz told him as Buffy came out of the school and went to their car and drove off.  
"What has you so happy," Lonnie asked while walking up with Isabel.  
"We are going to a club tonight," Max told them.  
"Awesome just the way to meet guys right Iz," Lonnie asked her.  
"Isabel whats up you have been weird since the library earlier today?" Max questioned.  
"Nothing lets go we have to pick up Dawn and I want to go lie down I don't feel well," Isabel told them.  
"Ok," Max said as he walked towards the jeep.  
Once they had picked up Dawn and went home Max went to do his homework Lonnie was watching TV and Dawn was in her room watching TV. While Isabel was in her room thinking about what the Liberian had gave her. She thought that was all over once she moved from LA she would move to Roswell and she would have a normal life here. How was she suppose to hide this again from her sisters, her brother and her parents? She had excuses with it being LA people were always fighting there here in this little town people were going to notice. Isabel heard a knock on her door, Max walked in.  
"Iz you going to go with me and Lonnie to get something to eat then go to the club? He questioned. "No i'm still not feeling great I might meet up with you at the club later." Isabel told him.  
"Ok be careful with all the strange things that have been going on lately." Max told her.  
"I will ," she told him and he left the room.  
Waiting down stairs Lonnie saw Max and asked,  
"Is she coming?" "No she said she would meet us there later," Max told her walking to the jeep. 


	5. Finding out

Isabel woke up and looked at the clock it said 7:15 and looked outside it was starting to get dark. She figured if she was going to still be the slayer she better get the feel of things here and got dressed in some combat outfit that would still work if she went to club. Isabel climbed out the window and thanked god she was the lucky one that got the balcony off her room. She climbed down the latter and started to walk towards the grave yard. By the time she got there it was almost completely dark she figured it would be awhile before any activity so she sat down. About 30 mins later Isabel saw a hand popping out of the freshly dug grave then another she pulled out her stake and waited. Suddenly something grabbed her from behind and threw her off balance, she spun to find another vampire ready to attack her. She hit him with a kick that sent him off balance and kicked him again knocking him to the ground. She was about to stake him when the newbee vampire grabbed Isabel and threw her into a head stone. Isabel's forehead hit it dead on and she could feel a gash with blood seeping out of it. She forced the pain away and focused on the vamp in front of her. She got back up and punched the vampire in the face then kicked him sending him off balance she grabbed her stake again and went after him punching him again this time he was ready and grabbed her wrist and twisted. Isabel dropped the stake and used her other hand to punch him in the face making him fall to the ground. Isabel found her stake on the ground and stabbed him. When she turned around to get the other vampire she could see it running across the grave yard she jumped up and took off after it. While she was running on main street she saw the vampire go into one of the buildings and went in after it when she got inside she released that this was the club where Max and Lonnie were. She scanned the room for any sign of them or for the vampire when she didn't find any she went towards the bar when she bumped into someone. She looked down to see who it was and found Liz Parker staring at her. "Oh Isabel i'm sorry. I thought you weren't going to....." She trailed off when she saw her head. "Isabel your bleeding." Isabel brought her hand you to her forehead and sure enough her hand came back slick with blood on it. "Shit," Isabel muttered to herself. Just then Max came walking up.  
"Liz what is taking so long?" Max asked her then looked up to see Isabel standing there with her hand to her forehead.  
"Hey Iz you made it," Max says when he notices a little bit of blood seeping through her fingers.  
"Shit Isabel not again," Max asks while he grabs some napkins off the counter. He walks her over to where Liz and himself were sitting. "Liz will you go find Lonnie for me," Max asks her and she shakes her head yes and takes off to find their sister.  
"Isabel you have to move your hand so I can clean it up," Max tells her as he pulls her hand away. Max takes a deep breath when he sees the gash on his sisters forehead which is bleeding quite a bit. Carefully Max grabs a napkin and starts to clean the blood off. Lonnie comes up behind Max.  
"Max what did you want?" Lonnie askes when she looks up to see Isabel with a gash in her forehead.  
"Damn it Izzy what did you do now? " Lonnie asks as she bends down next to her sister and took her hand. Liz was standing behind them with Buffy, Willow, Alex, Xander, and Michael looking on at the scene before them with worry and wonderment. When Max is done cleaning it up the best he could he looks up at his sister and tells her "It's pretty deep we should take you home and have mom and dad take you to the hospital." "Max it will be fine they always are," Isabel tells him not quite looking at him.  
"Iz what happened this time," Max asked.  
"You got in another fight didn't you," Lonnie asked looking at Isabel's hands that had brusies on them and a couple of fingers were starting to swell.  
The others just looked on watching the family try to figure out what was going on. Isabel finally looked up and noticed Liz, Willow, Buffy, Alex, Xander, and Michael standing there. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Maria girl walking towards the door with the vampire. Isabel jumped up out the chair and took off after Maria and the vampire. Max, Lonnie and the others took off following Isabel. Around the corner of the building Maria screams and Isabel takes off in that direction. When she gets there The vamp has his fangs out and is going for Maria's neck. Isabel dives at him knocking them both to the ground. Maria runs back, while the little group finally finds Isabel getting up off the ground and a man with a disoriented face coming after her. He charges at her and she kicks him in the side with a roundhouse kick. He comes back towards her and she punches him twice disording him, he shakes it off and charges at her once more. Once again he tries to kick her but she blocks it. But she wasn't ready for his punch, it hit with a force that knocked her head to one side. She quickly recovers and kicks his legs out from under him and grabs the stake and stabs him in the heart. Once he has turned to dust she stands up and felt where he had punched her in the lip. It was cracked and bleeding but other than that she had fought quite well. When she turns around she finds her brother and sister, Liz, Michael, Buffy, Alex, Xander, and Willow staring at her in shock. Maria was standing by them but she didn't seem as shocked as the others by what she had seen. Isabel started to walk past them when Max grabs her arm.  
"Isabel what the hell was that?" Max questioned.  
"That would be why i'm always getting in fights and coming home with cuts and bruises. It's the reason I was caught burning down the school," Isabel told him in a defeated voice.  
"Izzy what was that thing and what happened to it's face," Lonnie asked.  
"That would be a vampire and it turning to dust is how you know they are dead after you stake them though the heart," Maria told them. "Isabel here is the vampire slayer"  
"You knew about vampires all along and came out here with it just to piss me off," Isabel practically yelled.  
"I know about vampires because my step dad is suppose to be your new watcher, but I don't know the difference between human and vampires," Maria told her. "Thank you for saving me or I'd be dead by now"  
"Its cool just be more careful next time," Isabel told her.  
"Max can we go home now I just want to go to sleep," Isabel asked him while wiping the blood once again from her lip.  
"Ya," Max managed to say. "Oh and all of you could you not tell anyone about me cause first of all they would think you were crazy, and second people aren't suppose to know it's too dangerous," Isabel asked them.  
Isabel, Max, and Lonnie all walked over to the jeep and got in. Max driving Lonnie in the passenger seat and Isabel in back. Lonnie grabbed a napkin and and handed it to Isabel. The ride home was quiet. 


	6. Trouble

The ride home was quiet. When they arrived home Isabel prepared herself for the millions of questions from her parents. Max opened the door and looked to see if their parents were up. Sure enough they were in the living room watching TV. Max and Lonnie went over to try to distract their parents while Isabel got up stairs to her room. No such luck.  
"Izzy how was your night," Her mother called.  
"It was fine," She called and kept walking.  
"Hold it," Her father practically yelled.  
Isabel stopped but didn't turn around. Max and Lonnie looked at each other and cringed. "Isabel come over here and talk to us you never do that anymore," Her father ordered.  
Slowly Isabel turned around. Her mother gasped when she was the gash in her daughters forehead and the split lip. Slowly Isabel walked over towards them. "What happened this time Izzy," Her father asked. While looking at the gash. "This is deep we should take her to the hospital"  
"Another fight," her mother asked. Isabel shook her head. Philip got up and helped Isabel stand and went towards the front door.  
"Dad can I came with?" Lonnie asked.  
"Ya me too," Max questioned.  
"You guys should stay here. You both have school tomorrow," Philip told them.  
"But dad I won't be able to sleep knowing Isabel is there," Lonnie told him.  
"Fine lets go," Philip told them.

In the car Isabel was trying to dart questions with the help of Max and Lonnie, but one question they couldn't avoid was.  
"Isabel how could it happen all ready? I mean we just moved here who was the fight with?" Philip questioned.  
"It was this girl she was giving crap to her all day about burning down the school. She was one of those want to be bullies that try to act all big and scary. While we were at the club tonight she started in on Izzy again when we decided to leave. The girl was outside there waiting for her she pushed Isabel, Izzy fell backwards and hit the wall with her forehead got up and got back at her," Lonnie told him.  
Philip looked worried but Isabel sighed in relief that he bought it. "Maybe we should tell the cops about this," Philip said suddenly. Isabel paled at the thought.  
"Dad that wouldn't be such a grate idea Isabel did a number on the girl, she might end up getting in more trouble," Max told his father.  
"Well we are here," Philip told them as they pulled into the hospital. They walked in and Philip filled out the forms as they took Isabel back. A hour and a half later she came back out. The doctor walked over to Philip and told him "Isabel received 7 stitches in her forehead, and broke a couple of her fingers on her right hand. We would like to see her in a week to remove the stitches"  
The group went out to the car and went home. By the time they reached home it was 12:00 in the morning. The group went to bed noticed they would have to get back up in close to 5 hours. At 5 AM Philip and Diane's alarm went off and they went to get ready for the day. Philip told his wife about what he was told last night and the 2 decided Isabel should stay home from school today. Max. Lonnie, and Dawn got up and went to school after eating their breakfast and peeking in on Isabel. Once they had entered the doors of the high school Max and Lonnie were surrounded by the others hoping to be told what had happen the night before.  
"Where is Isabel," Alex asked while looking around.  
"She stayed home this morning she was up late at the hospital," Lonnie told him.  
"Wait the hospital?" Liz asked.  
"Well when we walked into the house last night the rents were waiting for us and they saw the damage to her and forced her to go to the hospital." Lonnie explained.  
"But what about the advanced healing," Maria asked. "What? It is one of the perks of being a slayer"  
"How so?" Lonnie asked.  
"Well on a normal human such as you or I a deep cut can take a couple of weeks to heal. With slayer healing it heals almost twice as fast." Maria informed them.  
"She didn't tell us about that," Max told her.  
"Plus the rents are really protective there was no way she would have gotten out of going," Lonnie told her.  
"It's almost time for class we best get there," Liz told them.  
The new found group walked away each going to there respective classes and promised to meet up after school. 


End file.
